


Future Past

by YuriChan06



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original villain - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Pre-Canon, kid from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: An entire year had passed since Elsa left Arendelle and Anna is now Queen. She birthed her and Kristoff's daughter Eva shortly after their wedding.One day, Gale delivers a young girl who fell from the sky forward who claims to be Eva.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney) (Background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Princess Eva of Arendelle

"Princess Eva of Arendelle!" The people of Arendelle and Northdula shouted in union as the queen held the week old baby carefully in her arms, Kristoff behind her, holding his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Anna could see Gale spinning around her in a form of congratulations. Eva was sleeping in her mother's arms, her cheeks a light pink as she wore a comfortable pink dress.

That night after the christening, Eva was laid down to sleep. Anna and Kristoff stood before her crib, beforehand they looked at the symbol located in her eye, something she was born with. The symbol was that of the Fifth Spirit.

"If she has that, it means she's the Fifth Spirit too." Anna said seeing the Fifth Spirit symbol on her daughter's eye.

"It passed onto her." Kristoff replied, "Just like how half of the Fifth Spirit was passed onto you and Elsa. You represent humanity, and it now belongs to our daughter." 

"Oh Kristoff... She looks so cute while sleeping.." Anna sighed, "I'm so happy we finally have a child." Kristoff swore he saw his wife's eyes twinkling.

"I'm so proud of you, Anna.." He said.

"You are?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded, "You brought our little miracle to life, and been running Arendelle with a fair hand. It's thanks to you that I can live this life with you." Anna almost melted in her husband's arms as she embraced him, passionately kissing him.

Back at the baby's crib, the newborn was sleeping soundly... She saw weird visions of butterflies and flowers and a pretty young woman whose face was blurred by shadows.

"Come to me..." The voice said extending her hand...

It was about three months after Eva's birth now, Anna couldn't go outside due to some much needed papers to be signed. It was springtime, and Kristoff decided to take his daughter and Olaf out for fresh air. 

Eva was now outside laying in her crib as fresh petals fell from the trees. Kristoff was sitting next to his daughter, softly playing the lute, as Sven and Olaf were wandering around somewhere else.

The young princess stared up at the tree they were under, some butterflies were flapping off the branches. Gale was flying around the tree before flying over to the baby and Kristoff. The pile of autumn leaves stopped once it revealed a letter.

Kristoff took the letter, "From Anna?" He opened it and begun reading it, "Hear that Eva? It's from mommy." He said in a silly voice towards his daughter. Kristoff began reading, Eva didn't pay attention to her father's reading of the letter, her eyes were fixated on the butterflies flying above her. 

Gale also stopped before flying away for some reason. Despite being very young, a part of Eva was curious of where this strange wind was going, and why it stopped.

Eva felt fatigue hitting her and she started to take another nap. As she slept, she had another strange dream. She saw the young woman right next to auntie Elsa near a glowing pillar with very light blond hair and a lovely flower crown. Both of them had their hands clasp together as they stare upon the great ice wall before them.

Eva didn't understand but at the same time she felt like she did. Eva smiled in her sleep as she dreamt more of the flower crown lady, curious of what she could be.


	2. The Girl From the Sky

"Come to me..." The girl in her dream said, extending her hand once more in the young Eva's dreams. Eva was smiling brightly.

Anna was watching her baby sleep tiredly, it then dawned upon her that Eva never cries even during her first days of life. Eva was... Quiet. The only time(s) she did cry was for food or a diaper change, other than those reasons, Eva never cried. Anna noticed that Eva smiled a lot when she's dreaming, and is always thinking evidenced by her wide eyes staring at nothing but what's above her.

"Anna, come to bed, it's late." Kristoff said, his arms around his wife's waist.

"I'll be there, I just..." Anna sighed, "Kristoff, has it ever irked you that our daughter never cries?"

Kristoff chuckled, "Well it means less stress overnight." He said.

"Yeah but I can't help but wonder... What's going on in her little head? I've been noticing a strange look in her eyes whenever she's awake, staring at whatever is above her, whether it's the roof, or a tree, or just the sky, and her tendency to smile when she's asleep." Anna explained.

"It's normal baby behavior, they can be curious." Kristoff replied, "It could also mean that our daughter is very bright."

Anna smiled, "Her eyes are brighter, whenever I look at them, I see you... Then I look at the symbol and see me and Elsa and what we've been through to find her calling." She stopped for a moment, wondering curiously, "I wonder what Eva's calling is..."

Once the couple retreated to bed, Eva had another dream. This time she dreamt of a different girl, shards of stone flying around as black fog poured out of the ground.

Everyone in the kingdom settling down for sleep, the Enchanted Forest was quiet with no noise but the breeze fluttering in the wind. In the middle of the night, nobody heard the strange crashing and rustling of the bushes and trees down in the woods as she settled down upon the dirt with the help of Gale.

"Thanks Gale..." A mysterious girl of 12 said as she walked down the forest path, she panted exhaustedly as she tried to keep her cloak on, ignoring the thorns tearing at her already tattered dress and leggings.

Gale followed the girl before picking her up and flying her towards Arendelle. Upon arriving, she stepped upon the balcony, "Thanks Gale." The wind spun around her before leaving. The girl walked into the castle...

The next morning came by, a light knock tapped against Anna and Kristoff's bedroom door. Anna snored loudly, unable to hear the knocks until the servant behind said, "Queen Anna?"

Anna stirred, rising from the bed, "H-huh... Yeah?" She asked, her eyes still closed, and her hair a mess.

"Are you ready? We have letters from far abroad that are in need of reading." The servant said.

Anna struggled to keep her eyes opened, "Oh... O-okay..."

"Oh and I have to report a child snuck into the palace and is requesting to see the queen and prince consort. She claimed that her name was... Eva."

"Eva?" Anna repeated.

Kristoff was just waking up upon hearing his daughter's name, "Eva?" He repeated back, confused.

After a while, Anna and Kristoff exited their bedroom and to the location where 'Eva' was. This Eva was not their baby, rather a young girl with reddish brown hair, some freckles and brown eyes. She didn't had the appearance of a princess due to her torn and tattered dress, and cloak, and tired eyes.

The girl was shivering as if she was frightened, as she made eye contact with Anna and Kristoff, holding herself.

"Are you okay little one? Where are your parents?" Anna asked, approaching the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy..." Eva whispered, clutching Anna's hand, "Mommy?!"

Anna could only look at Kristoff confused, "Did she-""

Eva's eyes were full of tears as she hugged Anna's waist tightly, "Mommy..."

"Eva, is it?" Anna asked, "Child, I think you've gotten me confused with another."

"No.. Mommy, it's me Eva... Look into my eye..." Eva begged, holding her mother's hands.

Anna did, and gasped, upon the girl's left iris, was the symbol of the Fifth Spirit, "My word.. You have the Fifth Spirit symbol!"

"She what?" Kristoff asked, taking a look, his eyes widening seeing the symbol of the Fifth Spirit in the child's eye.

"You're our... Daughter?" Anna asked.

Eva nodded, "Yes."

"But Anna, our baby is... A baby!" Kristoff said.

"I know it's confusing, but I'm telling the truth.. Please, go get auntie Elsa, I'll explain everything." Eva replied.

\-----

Eva took a deep breath as the door to the common room opened, her parents, Elsa and even Olaf walked in. Elsa froze upon seeing Eva and the symbol in her eye. Eva just gave her an awkward smile, "Hey auntie.."

"I thought Eva was a baby! She grew so much!" Olaf said, "Is this the growth spurt I've been told about?"

"No Olaf. I'm the future." Eva said, kneeling before the snowman.

"That explains a bit." Elsa said.

Eva stood before them, taking a deep breath before she started to explain herself, "I'm from the future, twelve years from now." Eva explained, "I ensure you, your baby is safe and is back in her nursery."

"But how did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"The Four Spirits assisted me, the future is in danger due to a dire mistake." Eva sighed, "It destroyed the future so I ran back to the past, unfortunately, she is still after me."

"Who's she?" Anna asked.

Eva stopped for a moment, biting her lip nervously, "They call her Dorothea. For the longest time during my childhood, I kept getting dreams and visions of her, begging for me to come to her, to free her. One day... She just escaped, caused havoc upon Arendelle and started to chase after me, I ended up here, it won't be long before she'll find me.."

"And we'll protect you." Elsa spoke up, standing up.

Eva smiled, "Thank you auntie Elsa. I must get to the Enchanted Forest as quick as possible, I have to destroy Dorothea's prison, at least that'll prevent her invasion in the future."

Anna touched her daughter's shoulder, "We shall go... Heh, it feels so strange seeing my daughter older now."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm seeing my niece now in contrast to today!" Olaf spoke up, "By the way is it true that if you see your past self you'll disappear?"

"I'm not an expert on time travel." Eva giggled, "But I doubt it."

"I'll get the sled ready." Kristoff said exiting the room. Eva followed alongside her mother and auntie into the hallway, Eva then trailed behind, once her family was out of sight, she quickly ran towards her nursery. Quietly she approached the crib her baby self was in. Indeed, neither of them disappeared.

Baby Eva was still blissfully asleep, smiling in her sleep. Eva gently pulled the blanket upon her, she whispered, "Enjoy your beautiful dreams..."

\----

"So, what else happened in the future?" Kristoff asked on the journey back to the Enchanted Forest.

Eva said, "I have a brother and a cousin in the future."

Hearing this, Elsa blushed in both surprise and confusion at the word 'cousin', "Wait what?"

Eva nodded, "My cousin is the other half of the Fifth Spirit passed on from you, he's your offspring and represents magic. I represent humanity. He has the Fifth Spirit symbol on his right eye."

"I have a son?" Elsa asked.

"Little Ellis." Eva replied.

"Aw, that's pretty cute." Anna said.

"I feel bad for leaving Olaf behind." Eva sighed, changing the subject immediately, Elsa still wondering how and why, especially how she was able to have a son when she was in a relationship with... Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. 

"It's for the best, beside he offered to assist the servants to watch over...Younger you in our absence." Kristoff said.

"I'm still worried for her, neither of us had been separated from her for three months." Anna replied, "I can't imagine how she feels right now."

"We won't be long Anna, she'll be okay. Eva seems to takes after her mother after all." Kristoff smiled.

Eva suddenly smiled when she remembered something, she looked forward as the breeze ran across her hair, and the sled running through the smooth path. She reminisced the sled rides she and her parents would have, she rode the sled for the first time when she was six years old.

_"Hold on, we like to go fast!" Eva held as tightly as she could to the seat of the sled as Sven ran faster. Anna held onto her daughter's arm to prevent her from falling off the side.  
_  
_"Eva, did we ever tell you the story about the first words your father ever said to me?" Anna asked._

_"Anna, I thought we agreed not to tell-"_

_"What was his first words to you mommy?!" Eva asked excitedly._

_"... Carrots." Both Anna and Kristoff said at the same time._

_Eva frowned in disappointment, "Oh."_

  
Eva smiled, deep in her thoughts, "Mommy... Daddy... Don't worry, I'll save you..."


	3. Queen Dorothea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ellis (Son of Elsa) mentioned in the last chapter, I imagine him with white hair just like his mother and the same eyes as Honeymaren (his other mother...) but unlike Elsa he's slightly shy about using his inherited ice powers out of fear he's 'showing off', and he has a three year age gap between him and Eva. So he's nine years old.
> 
> Just like Elsa and Anna, he and Eva are the next Fifth Spirit because they are offsprings of the Fifth Spirit (Anna and Elsa), so it passed onto them, as shown by their eye symbols. Eva's symbol is on her left eye (Humanity), and Ellis' symbol is on his right eye (Magic). Aksel (Eva's brother) doesn't have the symbol however.
> 
> How Elsa and Honeymaren have a biological son? Well this is a magical world where they have trolls and talking snowmen as friends! They could just... Magic up a child that is related to both of them. But I will confirm that Ellis was born from Elsa meaning she DID go through a pregnancy...

Wherever she stepped, the grass withered under her bare feet, her hair once plaited down and her flowers wilted, "You might've run but you can't hide." She held a dark butterfly at the tip of her finger, a smile crept to her face, "Go, follow them to the Enchanted Forest, ensure that they don't get to Ahtohallan." And away it flew.  
  
The sled continued this time at a much steady pace, Eva retreated to the back of the sled, covered by the shawl of her grandmother as a blanket despite the quilt draped over her, Kristoff and Anna.  
  
Eva had a strange vision... She dreamt of two people, one that wore a white dress, eyes full of innocence, hair plaited in pigtails and flowers. The other side was Dorothea, much darker, hair was down, her dress cast in a shadowy black, and the flowers in her hair wilted to nothing but black dust. The innocent side was cloaked in shadow as she fell to her knees upon a black floor, hands clasp together as she threw her hand back in a loud prayer. The vision kept flashing back and forth until it stopped by the image of Dorothea's stoned prison.  
  
Due to her curiosity, Eva remained asleep... unaware that her parents had the exact same vision and they woke up in shock.  
  
"Did you..." Anna asked, lifting herself up, making eye contact with her husband.  
  
".... Had the same dream?" Kristoff finished.  
  
The couple looked down at Eva sleeping between them, Anna tucked some of her daughter's hair behind her ear, "I have a bad feeling about this enemy and our baby back in Arendelle... What if Eva dies and she cease to exist? What if Dorothea knows our plan?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, we vowed to do every in our power to defend our daughter ever since she was born." Kristoff cooed, "Dorothea will never harm our daughter if we get to her first. Remember what we said to our baby on the night she was born?"  
  
Anna nodded, "We said we would fight for her if she was ever in danger. No matter what, she'll live, and she'll live to see herself grow up and grow old."  
  
Kristoff rubbed his wife's cheek, "And we will fulfill our promise to her." Anna turned to look at her daughter only to notice a pained frown on her daughter's face as she dream.  
  
"When she a baby, she always smile when she's dreaming, now she's... Frowning." Anna mused.  
  
Kristoff said, "Eva must've been through a lot. She could be thinking about what happened to us in the future."  
  
Despite explaining she's from the future, how she got to the past and the enemy they were up against. Eva never went in depth about what Dorothea did to her future family, Arendelle, the Enchanted Forest or Northudra.  
  
Anna then realize something even more profound. If she and Kristoff had the same dream.. It had to come from Eva. They didn't know who were those girls in the dream though. Could the dark one be Dorothea? Who was that innocent girl? Could she be a victim of Dorothea? Related to her? Associated with her?  
  
"Her... Dreams.. Eva said she had dreams of Dorothea.. Could that innocent girl be the reason why she smiled when she was a baby?" Anna asked.  
  
Instead of loving dreams of the innocent girl, it was much worse for their daughter as Eva clutched her grandmother's shawl closer to her. The visions getting increasingly worse..  
  
_"MOMMY!" Eva screamed, trying to reach out for her mother who just disintegrated before her very eyes. Eve fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, "MOMMMMYYYYYY!" She sat in the midst of Arendelle's destruction, "W-what had I done? WHAT HAD I DONE?!"_  
  
A tear stream down Eva's face, her knuckles turning white from clutching the shawl, "Mommy..." She whispered in her sleep.  
  
Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other upon seeing this, "She's having a nightmare..." Anna said as she scooted closer to her sleeping daughter, hoping Eva would hear her despite sleeping, _"Where the north wind meets the sea... There's a river full of memory... Sleep, my darling, safe and sound... For in this river all is found.."  
_  
Kristoff joined in, their voices clashed in harmony, _"All is found. When all is lost, all is found. In her waters, deep and true. Lay the answers and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound. But not too far or you'll be drowned.."_  
  
_Dream Eva was covering her ears, trying to block the sounds of her own cries until she heard a familiar melody, "Where the north wind meets the sea..."_  
  
_"Mommy?" Eva looked around, her setting of devastation replaced with a warm, white atmosphere as she heard her father's voice colliding with her mother's, "Daddy?"  
_  
_"All is found. When all is lost, all is found..."_  
  
_"I feel so warm..." Dream Eva said holding her arms, the coldness of the devastation melted away, "This warm feeling... It feels like daddy and mommy's warm embrace..."_  
  
Eva smiled herself, her grips loosening on her shawl as she settled for a sound sleep. No more dreams of Dorothea or her future... Just fond memories of her parents, smiling in both her dream and reality.   
  
_"What do you want Sven?" Ten year old Eva asked, holding a carrot as she stood before her 'uncle' Sven, then Eva talked in a silly high pitched voice, "Give me a snack!" Then in her normal voice she said, "Of course!" Her father standing behind her.  
_  
_"Your Sven voice could use a little work." He said, chuckling lightly.  
_  
_Eva giggled before turning to Sven, once again in her silly voice, "He's just jealous!"_  
  
_\--_  
  
_"Mommy, I've been sending letters to auntie Elsa but she never writes back!" Six year old Eva complained, holding up a terribly drawn 'letter'._  
  
_Anna giggled, looking up from the letter she was reading, she observed the 'letter', trying her best to conceal her laughter, "Honey, I can confirm that your aunt adores your... Letters. But it could be that she thinks they're just drawings, she probably didn't know that she was suppose to write back."  
  
The Queen sat before Eva holding her 'letter', "How about this? You write for Elsa to write to you back, or maybe I could invite her for another match of charades tonight."  
  
Eva's eyes lit up, "Yes! I'm totally going to beat auntie Elsa in charades tonight! Thanks mommy!"  
_  
\--  
  
Kristoff and Anna watched in awe at the sudden shift of emotion on Eva's face. Her smile the same as the one she had as a baby. So bright and full of happiness and color.  
  
"It worked." Kristoff whispered. Anna held her hands towards her chest.  
  
"She's so darling.."  
  
The sled then made a abrupt stop, "We're here." Kristoff said, "I guess we should wake Eva..."  
  
Anna chuckled, "Let's not. It would be a waste to wake her from her beautiful dreams."  
  
Elsa exited from her Nokk, as the trio once again stood before the four stones leading to the Enchanted Forest. Kristoff held Eva close in his arms as she slept soundly. Somehow the presence of the four stones made her shiver and hold her shawl closer.  
  
The butterfly Dorothea sent watched from the atop a tree and flew away. Dorothea was hidden among the trees and bushes waiting for her pet to return, once it returned, it reported what it saw.  
  
"I see..." Dorothea took a piece of her wilted flower petal, crushed it in her hands, before revealing a mini thunder cloud, "How about a little... Rainy day?"   
  
\----  
  
"We're here, now we just have to find Dorothea's prison." Anna said, "In the dream, her stone was located among these four stones."  
  
Elsa looked closely upon the four stones, for some reason her Nokk was backing away from the stones. Even Gale was standing back.  
  
The two sisters stared upon the four stones before seeing a semi invisible stone right above the four stones, "Anna, see that?" Elsa asked.  
  
The stone was shaped of that of an adult woman reaching up at something, "That woman... She looks exactly like the girl in our dream.. Is this Dorothea?" Anna asked. Despite the stone's color being gray, Dorothea was identified by her shape.  
  
Kristoff's arms wrapped tighter around his daughter upon seeing the semi invisible prison of Dorothea. Eva was already awake, and felt Dorothea's presence, her hand tightly on her father's arms, too frightened to say anything.  
  
"Eva, do you know how to destroy her?" Kristoff asked.  
  
Eva nodded slowly, "Y-yes... I do." Her eyes still widened. Here she was, in front of the very place where her mistake started... She knew the answer to Dorothea's destruction, but she didn't know if she could allow her parents to go through such life risking challenge.  
  
Kristoff sighed, seeing the emotional distress his daughter was in, "Eva, if you don't want to say, take your time." He said. Eva sniffed, her tear soaked eyes on her father's tunic. She muttered something under her breath, something Kristoff couldn't hear.  
  
Very suddenly, Gale rushed towards the four in frantic movements, "Gale, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.  
  
Gale was suddenly whooshed away by the approach of hard rain pouring down on them. The four gave chase, it was when Elsa noticed that the raindrops weren't regular raindrops... They were blocks of ice.  
  
"Hail..." She said, the hail was growing bigger and bigger almost catching up to them.  
  
Eva clutched her father's tunic tighter than ever, realizing the cause of this storm...  
  
Gale quickly scooped the four in as strong as wind as it could make before taking them to a cavern, safe away from the hard storm.  
  
"I hope the people of Northudra gets to safety soon.." Elsa said.  
  
"And what if they don't?" A voice not belonging to them said.  
  
Eva looked at the mouth of the cavern, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of black petals fluttering in its own mini tornado.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, running out of Kristoff's arms and running away.  
  
"EVA DON'T!" Anna shouted, standing up, intending to run after Eva only to be stopped by the petals.  
  
The petals landed and took on the form of a young woman. She looked exactly how she appeared in Anna and Kristoff's dream.  
  
"I am Dorothea, the Queen of the Spirits." She said, mockingly bowing before the trio, "I'm afraid you have something of mine."


	4. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're almost at the climax and we're four chapters in?

Anna tried to get passed the girl but to no avail, "Let me through!" She shouted.

Dorothea chuckled before gesturing over to her butterfly who flew away, the queen faced Anna, and with one wave Anna was pushed back by a gush of cold wind, "Now if you excuse me..." She giggled turning away from them, "I have a Fifth Spirit to collect."

Despite not being armed, Anna stood herself up, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" And tackled Dorothea.

Dorothea growled before summoning more winds this time with a mini tornado of hail that knocked Anna away from her. Dorothea was gone before Anna could recover.

"She's after Eva!" Elsa shouted.

Eva ran and ran as fast as she could, despite the slamming of hail upon her skin and the knowledge that it was wrong to run from her parents, but seeing the first signs of Dorothea, she didn't hesitate out of fear. Eva kept panting, her eyes closed and full of tears.

_"Eva this way!" Elsa shouted, she approached the girl on her Nokk._

_"But what about mommy?!" Eva asked._

_"I'll handle it! Just get on!" Elsa said, grabbing her niece's arm and putting her on the back of the Nokk that ran off. The storm following them, Dorothea well in the midst of it._

_Taking a deep breath, Elsa looked at Eva, "Take her far away..." She told the Nokk before hoping off, a bridge of ice forming under her feet as she ran towards the storm._

_Eva was trapped on the Nokk, knowing if she jumped, she could get horribly injured, "AUNTIE ELSA!"_

Eva wiped whatever tears were left, only to bump into a steep mountain, Dorothea floating before her, "Poor little princess, now I will do what I should've done first after you freed me!" She cackled.

Right before Dorothea could, a spark of fire blazed upon her arm. She hissed in pain before she found herself completely surrounded by a ring of fire.

Dorothea crushed one of her petals, forming water crystals that shot from her palms, calming the fire down. 

But Eva was already gone.

"Good job Bruni." Eva said, holding the salamander in her palms, she was now on the back of the Nokk along with Elsa and Honeymaren.

"You okay little one?" Honey asked.

Eva nodded, "Very. I'm so happy to see you auntie Honey."

Honey blinked slightly taken back before looking at Elsa who gave her girlfriend an awkward smile, "Heh... Remember Eva? The baby?" She asked.

\---

"Eva! You're okay!" Anna exclaimed running to embrace her daughter, the Nokk led them to a different part of the Enchanted Forest, one part Dorothea would struggle to find them in.

Eva wiped her eyes, her heart beating faster than normal before she breathed, "We have to go to Ahtohallan."

"Ahtohallan? How come?" Honey asked.

"Back in the future, it took a while but Ahtohallan was the key to defeating Dorothea... I wasn't able to make it though.. I can't explain any further of why Dorothea has to be in Ahtohallan as I'm unsure of how it connects to her." Eva explained.

Elsa then thought back to her time in Ahtohallan, when she went too far and 'drowned'. Could this apply to Dorothea? If they made her go to far, she'll turn to ice permanently? "We will assist you, it's too dangerous to head there alone." She then said.

Eva smiled, "Thanks auntie..."

\----

"What?! They're heading to Ahtohallan?!" Dorothea asked, recovering from her burns. Her butterfly flapped his wings in a way of saying yes. Dorothea growled, "Then we'll head there ourselves, even if we have to burn all of this forest again!"

The butterfly flapped his wings frantically, Dorothea rose an eyebrow, listening to what he was 'saying', another smile crept to Dorothea's face, "Oh? Is that true?" She asked, "I see... How very...." She started giggling, holding a mini tornado of black petals in her hands, revealing an image of baby Eva, "I guess we'll just have to meet 'em there."

\---

_"Mommy, can you explain dreams?" Five year old Eva asked, she was sitting on her mother's lap as she did her hair. The royal family were to report to the ball, Anna was struggling to get all of the twigs out of the child's hair._

_"I'll try my best." Her mother said._

_"I keep dreaming of a pretty lady in a white dress! Who is she?" Eva asked._

_"Usually when you dream of people you've never seen or know, they could be leading you to your destiny. Or even be your imaginary friend." Anna said, "I dreamt once that I was kissed by a troll."_

_"But that's not a human." said Eva._

_Anna chuckled, "It sorta counts."_

Eva thought back to her childhood dreams vs her dreams now. When she was a small child, a young lady dressed in white and adored in flowers with light blond plaited hair showed herself to her. The dreams of this lady got more and more developed as Eva grew.

First, the lady would be seen praying near auntie Elsa or by herself. Then, the lady would be seen running playfully in a pond with the water elementals. Finally, it showed the lady by herself, looking upon the sky as butterflies flew around her.

Ever since Dorothea was freed, Eva begun having nightmares and visions about her. The innocent girl ceased to exist in her mind, now just this monster who destroyed everything she ever loved.

Eva was told that Ahtohallan not only holds the keys to the past, but holds the key to defeating Dorothea. Eva wasn't explained any further of exactly what will Ahtohallan do to Dorothea.

Finally, they were all before the Dark Sea, while it didn't calm down, it was easy to cross due to the Nokk. Eva gulped, afraid of the unknown. She was afraid she'll suffer the same fate that Elsa suffered, or worse Dorothea will find them and destroy them all.

_"What am I suppose to do?! Mommy and daddy are gone!" Eva cried._

_"Don't cry, Eva, have faith, listen to me, you must go to Ahtohallan." Grand Pabbie._

_"But what about my parents?! How will that bring them back?!" Eva asked, his hands on her wet eyes, "I wish they were here!"_

Eva kept repeating the words Grand Pabbie told her. _Don't cry. Have faith. Go to Ahtohallan._

Eva found it hard not to cry and hard to keep faith. She was forced unwillingly to head to the past and now she was on the run. She was ecstatic to see her past parents but is worried to death that she'll lose them again..

  
"Mommy, daddy, you must stay here..." Eva spoke up, "I can't allow either of you to go to Ahtohallan..."

The memory of how her parents placed their lives on the line for hers, how she witnessed them falling at Dorothea's hand stuck to Eva. She didn't want it again, "I'll go alone.. I don't want any of my family to go hurt."

"Eva, we can't allow that." Kristoff said, approaching Eva.

"We don't want you to get hurt either. We all go together." Anna added.

Eva started to cry lightly. Her parents kneeling before her, hands on her shoulders, "You have the bravery of your mother. The mark on your eye shows that." Kristoff cooed.

Eva felt like she was back in the future again.

_"Don't cry Eva..." Kristoff cooed, "You have the bravery of your mother. The mark on your eye shows that."_

_"We're going to handle the situation." Anna smiled, "Be a brave little girl and stay in the palace, we'll be back in a few hours."_

_Eva sniffed before obeying her parents, however her curiosity got better and she ran out of the palace then.. It happened.._

"No! I won't allow any of you to go!" She shouted snapping out of her memory, she ran towards the Nokk, attempting to board it but it refuse, rearing its head and body away from the small girl.

"Eva! Eva! Calm down..." Kristoff cooed, trying to hold his shaking daughter's shoulders.

"NO! I don't want to lose you!" Eva cried.

"Eva!" Anna shouted, "Listen to us-"

Very soon, everyone silent themselves hearing a baby crying. Honey rushed ahead to check it out, Elsa following.

There right there was a crib, and in that crib was a crying baby, "EVA?!" Both Honey and Elsa shouted in union.

The baby was lifted up by a gush of black petals before she was in the arms of Dorothea, "Aw... Look at my adorable little hostage!" 

Elsa prepared to shot some of her ice towards Dorothea when she held the baby before her. Elsa gasped and stopped.

Dorothea smirked before looking down at the baby in her arms, "Such an innocent little baby, so full of hope..." She twirled her finger a bit, allowing black petals to sprinkle on baby Eva.

"What do you want with us?" Honey asked.

Dorothea smirked, "Since you asked politely..." She landed on the floor, baby Eva still in her arms, "I wasn't a liar when I said I'm the Queen of the Spirits."

"But that's impossible, we've never heard of you before." Elsa said.

"I existed for centuries!" Dorothea shouted, "Beside, they erased me from history! Hmph... Let's just say, I was just a common girl living in the Enchanted Forest, I was born with zero powers.. Like your sister." She gave a sideway glance to Elsa, chuckling wickedly, then she frowned, bored, "Blah, blah, blah, I became Queen, blah, blah, blah, locked away for my sins and turned to stone!"

"What does our niece have to do with you?" Elsa asked.

Dorothea lifted up the baby, revealing the mark in her eye, "She's the next Fifth Spirit. Once the curse upon the Enchanted Forest was lifted, I started spending my time regaining my energy. However, it was extremely time consuming and difficult... I just needed a little.. Push. Surprise! I heard that Queen Anna, the humanity half of the Fifth Spirit had a daughter! I used what little of my power to communicate with her through her dreams."

Then she paused, her anger leaving her momentary as she stared upon baby Eva's eye, "Sweet dreams... Dreams of innocence that will eventually be corrupted. Such false hope in such a tiny body." She pressed her index and thumb together in front of the baby, painted black nails tapping as she started reaching for the Fifth Spirit symbol in her eye, "She has something of mine inside of her eye..."

Distracted, Dorothea didn't hear the slashing from behind her as she dropped the baby who started crying, then she felt pure ice encased around her. She wouldn't escape this time as the ice formed a sort of prison going from her shoulders to her knees.

Baby Eva was caught mid air by Eva, Anna panted almost dropping the sword she was using.

"You little..." Dorothea growled.

Anna held up the sword again, "How dare you threaten my child?" She hissed.

Dorothea closed her eyes as she ice around her started to melt, Elsa quickly froze the melted ice, preventing any chance of Dorothea escaping. Elsa then summoned the Nokk forward. Whenever Dorothea tries to melt the ice, Elsa just froze it again, she nodded at her Nokk that approached Anna, Eva, Kristoff and Honey.

Eva looked down at her baby self, who was exhausted from crying, "Go along... I must stay here." She said.

"Promise me you'll be okay? Both of you?" Anna asked to Eva and Elsa.

Elsa looked upon Honey and Anna, "We will. Be careful, don't go too far." She said.

And with that, the Nokk went off on the raging seas.

Eva held the baby tightly and safely in her arms as she watched auntie Elsa pushing Dorothea back. She stepped back once the dark queen smirked at her.

"Eva.." She called in a shivering voice.

The princess shook but said nothing.

Dorothea chuckled darkly, "Oh just like last time am I right?" She taunted, "I remember this fondly.. The adults risking their lives for a small princess. Those adults all fell down..."

"Quiet!" Elsa shouted, closing her fist, tightening the ice prison around Dorothea.

The queen just laughed, giving up on trying to escape her ice prison. She looked upon the Dark Sea where the other three were heading towards Ahtohallan. She then winked upon her pet butterfly flapping just ahead, and it zoomed towards the raging seas.


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Dorothea's backstory

There was giggling, the sound of the pond rushing and more giggling. A young maiden in a white dress, light hair plaited, and colorful flowers adored on her head was laughing in pure joy as Gale flew her around the pond. Carefree, and happy she was, and the Spirits saw that.  
  
"This was the girl in our dream." Anna said looking through the memories, "Is this Dorothea herself?"  
  
Indeed it was. Dorothea ran through the grass, barefooted as she raced Gale through the trees, "Wait up!" She called.  
  
"Dorothea was a normal girl..." Anna said in awe, "Just like how innocent that dream girl was, she was innocent too."  
  
The vision continued to Dorothea sitting before the four spirits, her hands clasp together in respective prayer as a crown of flowers rest upon her head, she stood up and saw that her dress grew longer and the symbols of the five spirits were stitched on her skirt.  
  
Various lettering was carved upon the ice walls, it read:  
  
"Dorothea stood before the people who hailed her as the forest's queen. Blessed with immorality, eternal youth, and the four elemental powers. Dorothea was smiling brightly, her coronation celebrated by a wave of butterflies and a shower of flower petals."

The wall showed Dorothea's coronation. One butterfly with fair blue wings flew down at her, perched itself on her finger, and flapped its wings in congratulations.  
  
"Countless centuries later, Dorothea watched as the Enchanted Forest's people came and go, but the Spirits remained, and she remained young, healthy, and the Spirit's queen. Her task to ensure peace among the elementals and humanity inside of the forest.  
  
That is until one day, she made a sudden discovery, the Spirits reported to her of an upcoming Fifth Spirit that bridged humanity and magic, once this Fifth Spirit is born, Dorothea will have to step down in her position and pass. Dorothea's heart broke when she heard this. It wasn't her position she was afraid of losing, rather her immorality. If she loses it, she'll die and possibly become forgotten. She grew desperate and determined to prevent the birth of the Fifth Spirit.  
  
A girl so terrified of death, she disregarded the consequences to search tiredly for the potential Fifth Spirit. Late into the night, she used fire to purge a nearby village of its women and children, hoping she'll erase the next Fifth Spirit's existence. She only half succeeded as the Spirits caught her in the act. Dorothea ran away, and went into hiding to Ahtohallan. The evil in her actions blackened her once innocence heart, and changed her appearance. Her white dress soaked in a shadowy black, all of her flowers wilted, and her hair was no longer in cute pigtails. The butterfly whom she befriended was corrupted alongside her.  
  
Dorothea went back to the Spirits, intending to destroy them and continued her bloody spree but they overpowered her, and encased her body in stone."  
  
That final pane of memory revealed the stone prison, brought towards the four stones and made invisible to nobody but the Spirits themselves.  
  
The trio continued walking down the sea of Dorothea's story until they stopped before the image of Eva, running through the forest until she stopped before Dorothea's prison.  
  
 _"Please... Let me out...." Dorothea said._  
  
 _"Do I know you?" Eva asked curiously stopping before the semi invisible stone statue._  
  
 _"Yes, yes of course. I'm the lady in your dreams. The one you're destined to save."_  
  
 _Eva fiddling with the folds of her dress, "I don't know..." She said, "Mommy and daddy told me not to talk to strangers."_  
  
 _Dorothea giggled, "I'm not a stranger. We've met before in your dreams. I know your name, Princess Eva."_  
  
 _"Are you... Dorothea?" Eva asked._  
  
 _"Yes! See? We're not strangers after all." Dorothea replied._  
  
 _Eva processed the words for a moment before nodding, "Hm... I see your point. How did you get in there?" She asked._  
  
 _"The Spirits did this to me..." Dorothea sighed._  
  
 _"But the Spirits are good guys!" Eva exclaimed._  
  
 _"Apparently not... Please, Eva, you must free me." Dorothea pleaded._  
  
 _Eva nodded, "I will!" She approached the stone, quirking her head, "Let's see..." The close proximity of the two caused the symbol in her eye glow brighter, along with her hands. Focused, Eva gasped in awe once the stone cracked and a beautiful lady revealed herself._  
  
 _Eva was slightly confused. Dorothea was dressed differently, "What happened to your white dress?" She asked._  
  
 _Dorothea fluffed out her black gown, "I see... You don't like it..."_  
  
 _"No! No! It's lovely..." Eva said._  
  
 _Dorothea smirked, "Thanks for freeing me..."_  
  
 _"No problem!" Eva exclaimed._  
  
 _Dorothea then started to laugh as she used her wind to lift herself, "I have a surprise for you. I need you to wait here, no matter what you hear, don't run." Eva nodded and waited..._  
  
 _Then she heard the pained screams and the feeling of everything burning around her._  
  
Anna, Honey and Kristoff watched as the visions switched from destruction to destruction to finally Eva was standing in the midst of the devastation alone..  
  
"Then the Four Spirits attempt to send her just a few hours back in time before she freed Dorothea... She tried to sabotage and they both end up here." Anna mused. The walls then revealed dark Dorothea. She was in Ahtohallan, and went too far down and 'drowned'. The final image showed Dorothea frozen. "I guess this is the only way to fix what's wrong.." Anna then said.  
  
Back on shore, Eva was still caring for the baby when she heard some voices in the wind, Elsa did too.  
  
"Eva! It's me your father." One voice said.  
  
"Daddy? But I thought-"   
  
"It doesn't matter, Eva. You have to follow us to the Dark Sea." Another voice said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Eva, don't." Elsa said sternly.  
  
Eva held tightly on the baby and she stepped closer to her aunt but the voices turned more demanding.  
  
"Eva, go to the sea." A voice similar to that of her brother said.  
  
"We need you..." another voice added.  
  
"I..." Eva was hesitant, Elsa faced her shaking niece before looking up upon Dorothea, who continued to look smug as if she had a plan in mind.  
  
Very suddenly, Elsa felt a heavy pull of wind pushing her, she struggled to both keep his hands focused on subduing Dorothea and keeping her balance. Eva did the same, holding on tight to the now crying baby. Elsa was subdued herself for just a second when she had to get Eva and the baby back once they were almost pushed to shore. At that very moment, Elsa went back to Dorothea only to discover she was gone in an instant.  
  
\----  
  
The trio felt the bustling of wind blowing pass them and Anna heard a baby crying, "Eva?" She refuse to hesitate at the thought of her baby in danger, she rushed forward before coming across the same cliff Elsa jumped in.  
  
 _If I fall down there... I'll freeze._ She thought. The crying grew louder.  
  
Anna turned around but saw that Kristoff and Honey were missing. She felt a cold chill behind her.  
  
"Go..." Somebody whispered.


	6. A Disappearing Heir

Anna almost felt Dorothea's cold grips on her shoulders as she stood over the edge, "Go..." She whispered.   
  
She didn't Eva's shouts as she ran behind her, "MOMMY!" She shouted running towards her.  
  
"Get back you stupid girl!" Dorothea shouted, with one wave, a blast of fire sprouted from her palms. Eva dodged each blast, heading towards Dorothea, holding something in her hands.  
  
Anna turned, "Eva?!"  
  
Dorothea pushed Anna over the edge, smirking at Eva, "Oops."  
  
Eva growled deeply before throwing her object at Dorothea which broke, the princess landed on her stomach, her head over the edge, Anna was holding onto a sharp piece, Eva extended her hand, "Mommy! Grab my hand!"  
  
Anna grunted and struggled to lift herself up and extend a hand up, grabbing her daughter's hand. Anna was surprisingly light for an adult mother, Eva had no problem lifting her up.   
  
Dorothea was gone, Anna was bemused, "Where did she..." Her daughter smiled.  
  
\----  
  
"Are you okay?! Please answer me!" Dorothea pleaded, removing the last piece of glass from her pet butterfly's wings. The insect weakly flapped his dark wings, "Don't you dare die on me!" She shouted, "After all I've done for you... After all you've done for me..."  
  
Dorothea did not cry, rather her face was full of anger and pain without sorrow, "T-that stupid girl... If you die on me.. I'll ensure I'll kill her for you!"  
  
The butterfly flapped his wings again, Dorothea quirked her head confused, "I... I don't understand..." The butterfly flapped his wings slowly before it was floated away by a soft breeze. The young queen stood up, and set her eyes back on her preys. She summoned a petal, crushed it, revealing something to her eyes only. She sent it away by a soft breeze, before returning to the cliff. She turned hearing crying noises she did not craft. Eva inside of a makeshift ice crib was there, balling her eyes out.  
  
"What mother or father would leave their baby behind a threat?" Dorothea said, completely bemused, "Oh well, she'll be good leverage to the King and Queen."   
  
The queen was inches away from grabbing the baby when a shower of ice surrounded her. Dorothea immediately shielded herself by fire. Elsa stood there, Dorothea growled before shooting more fire upon her. Elsa blocked her attacks by a block of ice. Dorothea snapped her fingers, summoning water this time which Elsa froze and pushed back to Dorothea who melted it in response, Dorothea chuckled to herself, almost weary from the fight. "Dorothea, time for you to go!" Elsa said, her hands at the ready again.  
  
Dorothea rose an eyebrow. Going to Ahtohallan was her fear, and obstacle, but she wasn't panicked this time. She knew fully well that she'll freeze if she fell down the cliff. Then the bad future will be averted... Instead of fear and planning to escape her upcoming demise, Dorothea smiled once she saw her petals waving above Elsa's head. She stepped back on the edge of the cliff, and stretched out her arms, "Go ahead." Elsa blasted her, and down Dorothea went.  
Everyone ran before the cliff to ensure Dorothea was down for sure.. She was, but not in a way they expected. Because by then, Eva was also gone... Worse, the baby herself started to cough violently, "Eva?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing action packed climaxes, so the actions in the next chapters will be kinda... Non action packed? I will admit this book is pretty tame when it comes to its actions...
> 
> The villain (Dorothea) is more of a scheming villain, allowing her elements and pet to do the dirty work while she plans the attacks, and only goes hands on when it comes to people she REALLY wants to kill.
> 
> A little more explantation: Why the butterfly died and how Eva captured him in the first place is connected to what'll happen next following THE COUGH


	7. It's Over Isn't It?

Eva struggled against Dorothea's grip around her neck as they both slowly fell down the cold cliff. Eva started shivering violently, Dorothea wasn't, she was still quite warm... Eva didn't understand why.

Dorothea squeezed Eva's neck as tight as she could, "I could just kill you right now... Or I could allow this place to take its course!" She growled.

"L-let... L-let m-me go!" Eva choked, trying to remove Dorothea's hands from her skin but to no avail. Dorothea squeezed tighter, Eva turned colder, she could feel the slightest of blood on her neck from Dorothea's sharp nails.

Eva had to think fast, if not all she fought for will be lost. Her parents, her aunties, her cousin, her brother, her kingdom... She'll die and it'll be all over.

With a full icy hand, Eva grabbed weakly at Dorothea, and the two girls landed at the bottom, Eva's arm was starting to freeze. She was running out of time.

Dorothea was close to suffocating Eva when she stopped and looked up...

Her pet butterfly shown in ice was flying around. Dorothea's grip loosened as she stared at her beloved pet.

Back when Dorothea was corrupted, she looked upon her butterfly that flapped away momentary. A few minutes passed, and Dorothea saw how her butterfly changed. The insect was with Dorothea during her purge, some of her energy rubbed off on the butterfly till he started to shed his skin revealing his dark coat.

Dorothea quirked her head, as the butterfly flew. Unfortunately, this was the first time she noticed that the more bad deeds she did, her butterfly was getting weaker.

What really surprised and shocked Dorothea was seeing her butterfly near Eva in both future and past. During his last moments, he was caught because he went too close to her..

Half of Eva's body was coated in ice now, "D-dorothea.." She choked.

Dorothea shook her head, remembering why she's down here in the first place. Eva had a few seconds to look around too, noticing that Dorothea was freezing, her arm completely frozen.

"D-dorothea... Either we both die here... O-or I get out..."

Dorothea growled, "It's like that?" Dorothea started to shiver, "I-it's like t-that, I-isn't it p-princess? Leave me to d-die, and you go up there, to your happy little future, with your h-happy l-little p-parents!"

"Y-you destroyed our future..." Eva hissed, then she looked up and saw her spark of salvation right above Dorothea, "N-now I'll erase yours..." Dorothea begun to claw at Eva. The young girl weakly crawled her way pass the queen.

Dorothea was on her now frozen knees, shivering, her cold hands glued to the icy floors, she looked up and saw the ice form of her pet flapping in the forest alongside her innocent form. Dorothea had no time to to react when the ice fully encased her body.

Eva panted, holding onto her parents as she quietly sobbed, frost melting from her body.

"Eva..." Anna cooed, "It's okay.. It's over.."

A part of her daughter was relieved... But another part was still afraid.. A large part of her mind screaming.. It wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess what? It's not!
> 
> Oh and that butterfly? Basically, it changes because... Butterflies represent change. Enough said. More on it later.


	8. Change

"Why would you abandon me?" Innocent Dorothea asked in baby Eva's dreams.  
 _  
Go home..._ Older Eva thought. _Future mommy, daddy, auntie Elsa, auntie Honey, Aksel, Ellis... They are waiting for you.._  
  
"Can't I change?" Innocent Dorothea asked in her next vision.  
  
Eva shook her head, "You can't..." She mumbled.  
  
Halfway through the exit from Ahtohallan, Eva saw more of Dorothea, more than she ever seen from her visions. There were more innocence...  
  
"If only..." Eva sighed.   
  
She felt the warm hand of her father around her shoulder, "Smile, you're going to return home."  
  
Eva struggled to agree. She felt as if she was missing something.. For stability, Eva turned to look upon the baby still resting in one of her aunties' arms. She seems to feel better, soon it'll be just her, she'll be back in the future, it'll be as if it never happened..  
  
"What's wrong child? Upset that your adventure is cut short?" Anna asked, kneeling before her daughter.  
  
"Maybe." Eva replied.  
  
Anna chuckled, "I can understand how you feel.. My adventures last for only a few days."  
  
"That's not exactly helping..." Eva said.  
  
"But do you want to know what our adventures all had in common?" Kristoff asked.  
  
"We changed from them." Elsa finished.  
  
Eva quirked her head, immediately thinking back to the butterfly. _Change.._ She thought. The story of how her mother fought tooth and nail to 'save' her sister. How it changes the people around her.   
  
Eva then thought of what does change have to do with Dorothea.. She changed but in a bad way..  
  
 _Think of the butterflies..._ She thought, shutting her eyes tightly for just a second, when she heard a light flapping and the beams of the opening's moonbeams, among those moonbeams, everyone saw a figure walking forward...  
  
Eva rubbed her eyes, the figure didn't go away, rather continue walking. It was innocent Dorothea.  
  
Dorothea stood there silently, her flower petals following around her. Eva walked forward, to touch Dorothea's fingertips.  
  
Just as she expected, she disappears in a pile of dark petals, her new form standing there. But she didn't move. Instead Eva stood her grounds, staring upon the former queen.  
  
 _How?_ Eva thought. _Didn't she drown?  
_  
Dorothea curled her hand into a fist, as if she was ready to start attacking, but her hand was halted by an invisible force that prevented her from moving an inch. Elsa held her fist. Dorothea stared blankly at her.  
  
Eva was holding Dorothea's hand, her eyes widened, not leaving Dorothea's gaze. The former queen's gaze was trapped on the symbol of the Fifth Spirit. The very thing she attempted to stop. Dorothea closed her eyes, the very enemies were in front of her... Including her pet butterfly which flew on top of baby Eva's nose, its milky white wings slowly flapping.  
  
Dorothea sighed... _What am I kidding?_ She thought. _My pet take your time...  
_  
Baby Eva reached out for the butterfly that flew away to the older Eva's fingertip, she chuckled, "Hey, I'm sorry for throwing you, okay?" Then to Dorothea, "Would you like to change with him?"   
  
Dorothea didn't reply, she attempt to take her pet back, but it was stopped by her beloved pet flying away from her grasp.  
  
"You aren't serious are you?" She asked. Most of Ahtohallan melted away to nothing but a blank atmosphere only Dorothea could see, just her and her pet, "You aren't thinking of..."  
  
Her butterfly's flying distance was growing. Dorothea couldn't move as she was force to watch her only friend fly away. Her pet flapped his wings. Dorothea glanced down.  
  
"Why did you have to hit where it hurts?" Dorothea winced, "You... Don't compare us to her! She lost humans..." Her pet flapped again, Dorothea frowned, "She..." She stopped, she rose her fist, closed her eyes as a wind of water passed her. Dorothea stopped the storm immediately, "No... I can't do that.." She sighed. Her pet rising out of the mess unaffected.  
  
The butterfly flew back to Eva's finger. Dorothea had no time to respond to how she appeared, rather she started whimpering. She let out a pained scream as she ran towards Eva, tears overfilling her eyes as she called for her beloved pet.  
  
Dorothea stopped almost at once, she was on her knees now before nothing. Her hands shivering beside one another.   
  
"I thought I lost you..." Dorothea said, "I was the one who made you immortal.. So you won't die!"  
  
"But in the future, we will die." She heard Elsa say.  
  
"But not me!" Dorothea yelled, "I can't... Life without my beloved pet is no life at all..."  
  
She felt her legs quivering once she stood up, hands clasp together standing before the nothingness before her. She closed her eyes, "What was that Eva said to me? Would you like to change like him? My pet changed during my corruption..." She said to herself.  
  
"Think about him..." Elsa's words echoed through her ears.  
  
"I changed. We both did." Dorothea said.  
  
"But he changed again..."   
  
Dorothea's eyes fell to the bottom, "Ugh! You have to make this so complicated!" She said, "What do you expect me to do? Realize that I'll lose my life after living for centuries? All for what? I've seen so many humans come and go.. I see them, and they are gone... For the longest time I thought I wouldn't suffer mortality..."  
  
"But have you ever thought of why they come and gone?" Eva asked, "Even with all that immortality, you'll lose it one way or another. Even powerful beings fall... Your actions to prevent such a fate only led to one worse than death."  
  
"What is waiting for me on the other side..." Dorothea sighed.   
  
"Only you can find out." Eva said, "You took away my future, the futures of others, and tried to do it again. All for what?"  
  
Dorothea remained silent.  
  
"To put it simply... Nothing." Eva finally said, "You figure out what's on the other side... And you never know, one day... You could change too." And she was gone.  
  
Dorothea was alone... With one friend.  
  
Her butterfly flapped on her clasped hands, perking its head up, "Your wings are so lovely..." Dorothea stood up, not noticing she was back in her innocent form, her long plaits bouncing with each step she took. Her butterfly flew up and away, Dorothea followed it to the other side, "I will admit I miss it when your wings were slightly more colorful."  
  
Right on the way to the other side, Dorothea caught sight of Eva and the baby one last time. Dorothea's eyes weren't leaving the light that was the Fifth Symbol in both of their eyes.   
  
The light dissipated, and Dorothea was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... No epic battle, no epic magic conflicts... Just talk?
> 
> Okay then...
> 
> Hey at least I added at SU reference.


	9. All Is Found

Someone else was running too..

Eva was running, Gale's breeze following her with each step as she panted excitedly through the renewed woods, she ran down and pass the entrance of Arendelle which was standing tall.

Eva giggled as Gale swooped below her and pushed her right in front of those waiting for her. She stood before her family, who were standing waiting for her.

Her mother and father in each other's arms, auntie Elsa and auntie Honey were standing beside Ellis, and Olaf. Aksel was on Sven's back, Eva giggled seeing how happy her little brother was waving at her.

Eva felt the arms of her mother and father around her, she barely contained her tears, "Mother... Father... You're back." She softly sobbed.

"You should be proud of yourself, Eva..." Anna smiled, "You've served your kingdom well, and you refuse to fall."

"Hooray for Eva!" Olaf exclaimed.

Here she was back in the future...

Back in the past was a different ending.

It was the night after Eva went back to the future, Anna and Kristoff sat in their baby's nursery, rocking said baby to sleep, "Heh, it feels strange to already know how our daughter will look older.." Anna joked, "She grew to have your features... And smells."

"So that faintest smell of reindeer didn't come from me this time?" Kristoff asked.

"I guess not. It's a sign that she's your daughter." Anna replied, "I'm surprised she wasn't born with it. Better enjoy it while it last."

Eva looked upon her parents, curiously who were playfully arguing, causing her to smile brightly, and she started laughing.

"How's the future looking?" Anna then asked.

"Bright... Like our daughter's eye." Kristoff replied, "It's a sign that she's your daughter."

An hour pass and the queen and prince consort were already asleep in their daughter's nursery, sleeping right next to the crib, Eva was in the midst of it, she dreamt of the butterfly, and a voice going in one ear and out the other.

"Thank you."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make another story involving Eva inspired by this movie I'm very nostalgic about... *coughbarbieasrapunzelIlovedthismovieasachildandIstilldowhenI'malmostgrown*
> 
> This book was also inspired by this whole Kid From the Future trope I saw in Fire Emblem Awakening and Sailor Moon (Even if Chibiusa is the worst character I've had the displeasure of sitting through, I still enjoy the Kid from the Future trope IN the anime. Crystal handled Chibiusa's character MUCH BETTER)
> 
> I will apologize that this story isn't as exciting as I expected... I'm open to criticism on this (surprisingly short) story though, so I can improve on any next story involving Eva (or Ellis, or Aksel)
> 
> But yeah, I hope either way, this book was somewhat enjoyable since... Kid from the Future!
> 
> Oh yeah, I do want to emphasize more on Ellis (SOMEHOW the son of Elsa and Honeymaren), and more on his life living in the Enchanted Forest with his mothers.


End file.
